A Will and You
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Surat wasiat. Syarat yang menyertai. Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga hal yang membuat hidup Hinata berubah drastis. Bagaimana mungkin Madara mengharapkan Hinata mampu tinggal serumah dengan orang yang telah menyebutnya wanita jalang kali pertama mereka bertemu?/"Tenang saja Hinata, aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."/ Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Umm, hai? Apakah kalimat itu bisa kupakai sebagai salam pembuka dalam ceritaku? Yah, aku tak tahu. Ini kali pertama bagiku untuk menulis cerita seperti ini. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ini pengalaman pertamaku sebagai seorang penulis.

 _Ah_ , aku tak tahu apakah tindakan ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan yang berani, ataukah konyol. Maksudku, seorang biasa, yang tak memiliki latar belakang di bidang tulis menulis, mempublikasikan karyanya untuk dibaca beramai-ramai dengan hanya bermodalkan kenekatan dan kepercayaan diri yang minim. _Well_ , kupikir kalian bisa menilai itu nanti. Setelah kalian selesai membaca ini, tentu saja.

Aku di sini hanya ingin sekedar menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang dua orang. Kisah sederhana antara dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang. Ini mungkin terdengar klise, dan kalian pasti akan berpikir bahwa ini hanya kisah cinta yang membosankan, sebuah romansa yang mungkin hanya terjadi di novel-novel romantis yang pernah kalian baca.

Tapi, siapa bilang kisah cinta yang hanya terjadi di dalam sebuah buku tak akan pernah bisa terjadi di dunia nyata?

Pernah mendengar ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa apapun bisa terjadi jika kau percaya?

Nah, ini yang terjadi pada dua orang tokoh utama kita kali ini. Dua orang yang akan kita sebut dengan nama, _hmm_ , Uchiha Sasuke dan Sarutobi Hinata.

Kisah dua orang dengan gender yang berbeda inilah yang akan menjadi fokus cerita kita. Dua orang yang sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan ini, terpaksa harus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama demi memenuhi permintaan terakhir orang yang mereka sayangi.

Lalu apakah kisah mereka berakhir bahagia?

Kupikir, kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri untuk itu ….

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC. AU. Typo. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan di dalamnya. Strongly suggest you just leave this page if you don't like the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Will and You © Raye Harrogath**

 **Dedicated to Hazelleen**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hinata merasa canggung. Bukan karena penampilannya yang bermasalah. Ia sama sekali tak ambil pusing tentang itu. Tapi, ini lebih karena ia berada di satu ruangan bersama orang-orang yang memandang curiga ke arahnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana saja asalkan ia tak harus melihat wajah orang-orang kaya sombong itu, sembari sekali lagi mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Kenapa ia mau saja disuruh datang kemari?

Dahi Hinata berkerut ketika mengingat bagaimana semua ini bermula. Ini terjadi karena ia mengangkat telepon dari seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai pengacara Uchiha Madara. Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nara Shikamaru, meminta Hinata datang ke kantornya untuk mengikuti pembacaan terakhir wasiat dari bilyuner kaya yang baru saja meninggal itu.

Dan di sini Hinata gagal paham.

Untuk apa, ia, yang jelas tak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan apapun dengan Uchiha Madara, harus datang menghadiri pembacaan wasiatnya?

Ia bukannya tak mengenal Uchiha Madara. Hinata kenal baik dengannya, dan menganggap pria tua itu seperti kakeknya sendiri. Hinata selalu datang berkunjung ke rumahnya setiap akhir pekan, sengaja menyisihkan waktunya dari kehidupan membosankan yang dijalaninya untuk menemui Madara, dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Kadang kala, Hinata akan mendominasi pembicaraan dan bercerita tentang kehidupannya, mencurahkan segala perasaannya sementara Madara hanya duduk diam sembari menikmati tehnya, dan mendengarkan Hinata.

Di lain waktu, Madara akan menceritakan kisah hidupnya sewaktu muda, dan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya. Dan Hinata akan memandanginya dengan penuh kagum yang tak ditutupi.

Karena itu, Hinata begitu terpukul ketika mendengar kabar kematiannya. Ia bahkan masih dalam keadaan berduka hingga sekarang, dan jelas tak akan bersedia meninggalkan apartemennya jika bukan karena paksaan Nara Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa kehadirannya sungguh diperlukan.

Tidakkah pria itu mengerti? Hinata hanya ingin menyendiri. Duduk dan merenung di dalam apartemennya, memikirkan segalanya. Rasanya semuanya menjadi buruk dalam sekejap, dan Hinata tak dapat mengenyahkan pemikiran jahat yang muncul di dalam kepalanya, yang mengatakan bahwa ia dikutuk untuk tak akan pernah bahagia.

Pikiran konyol, tentu saja. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya. Mungkin ia ditakdirkan untuk selamanya seorang diri.

Hinata tak memiliki keluarga. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan tak mengenal orang tuanya. Mencari tahu keberadaan mereka, ia bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi, informasi dari kepala panti yang mengatakan bahwa keluarganya sengaja meninggalkannya di sana, memupuskan harapan itu. Mereka memiliki alasan membuangnya, dan Hinata jelas tak ingin mengacaukan kehidupan mereka dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumah mereka sembari membawa sebuah koper.

Hidupnya keras, namun Hinata tak mengeluh. Semua itu justru menempa dirinya untuk menjadi pribadi kokoh yang tegar. Tapi, kehilangan dua orang yang dia sayangi dalam waktu dekat jelas saja mampu mengacaukan keseimbangan hidup yang mati-matian ia pertahankan.

Pertama kekasihnya yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Lalu kabar tentang kematian Madara. Satu persatu, mereka menjauh pergi. Membuatnya kembali merasa kesepian. Kembali merasa bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di dunia ini.

Ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kembali ke tempatnya berada ketika terdengar suara mengeluh dari seorang wanita yang berada di pojokan. Hinata tak tahu siapa dia. Dan ia tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Yang jelas Hinata tahu jika wanita itu tak menyukainya. Ia bahkan langsung mengernyitkan hidungnya, dan membuang muka ketika Hinata melemparkan senyum sopan kepadanya.

"Sampai kapan lagi kita harus menunggu?" Wanita itu mengeluh dengan suara cukup keras kepada pria bertubuh tinggi yang berada di sampingnya. "Jadwalku cukup padat jika harus dihabiskan di ruangan─" ia melirik sekeliling dengan pandangan merendahkan, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "─yang sempit dan suram seperti ini."

"Tak ada yang memaksamu untuk terus berada di sini, Nami." Kali ini pria bertubuh gembul dan berdiri di dekat perapianlah yang berkata. "Kau bisa pergi kapanpun, dan biarkan kami saja yang mendapat bagian harta paman kesayangan kita."

Wanita itu, Nami, mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Seakan kau akan mendapat bagian saja," Ia menyindir tajam. "Kau bahkan tak pernah mengunjunginya."

"Apa kau pernah?"

Dan terus saja seperti itu, Hinata memperhatikan. Ruangan yang tadinya sunyi, kini dipenuhi suara mereka yang berkumpul di sana. Satu sama lain, saling melontarkan sindiran sana sini seraya mempertontonkan bahwa mereka lebih baik dari yang lainnya.

Mereka membuat Hinata jijik. Di sini, mereka sibuk beradu mulut menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan harta Madara ketika pria tua itu sudah meninggal. Padahal selama pria itu masih bernyawa, mereka sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya ada satu orang yang Hinata tahu memiliki kepedulian yang sama sepertinya. Tapi, Hinata menyadari, orang itu sepertinya belum datang.

Orang-orang serakah. Hingga kini Hinata sama sekali tak bisa mengerti akan jalan pemikiran mereka yang seperti itu. Berusaha menguasai harta milik orang lain yang sama sekali bukan haknya, tapi tak pernah menunjukkan itikad baik pada si pemilik harta sebenarnya.

Munafik ─ya, begitulah kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya setelah hampir menghabiskan setengah jam waktunya berada di ruangan ini dan memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Hinata sungguh berharap Madara sama sekali tak kehilangan kewarasannya dan memberikan hartanya pada orang-orang ini.

Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia diwajibkan datang. Apakah ini berarti namanya berada di dalam wasiat Madara? Karena sungguh hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir olehnya.

Dan jika memang demikian, hal itu justru membuat Hinata beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kenapa? Kenapa namanya ada di sana?

Hinata bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan saudaranya ataupun kerabatnya, meski ia menyayangi pria tua itu. Tapi, hal itu tetap saja tak mampu mnyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak memiliki pertalian darah.

Lamunan Hinata terputus ketika seseorang di antara kumpulan kerabat Madara yang lain berseru,

"Bisakah kau memulai pembacaaan wasiatnya sekarang? Tak seperti orang lain di sini, kami harus bekerja jika ingin memastikan kulkas kami terisi."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata menyetujui ucapan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Madara. Tentu saja ucapan itu justru lebih menimbulkan reaksi negatif ketimbang positif dari yang lainnya. Mereka memandang ke arah wanita berambut gelap yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Tentu saja Mikoto _sayang_ , bagaimana mungkin kami melupakanmu yang harus bekerja meski di usiamu seperti sekarang."

Dan Mikoto -Hinata memperhatikan- jelas bukan tipe wanita yang akan diam begitu saja ketika mendapatkan sindiran halus itu. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh, memandang tajam ke arah Nami dan berkata dengan ketidaksukaan yang tak tertutupi.

"Aku bekerja karena aku mengerti arti kemandirian, seperti yang selalu diajarkan paman Madara kepadaku, Nami. Tak peduli meski umurku sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun, aku menolak untuk menjadi wanita merepotkan yang hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang saja."

Nami menggeram. "Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Apa aku menyebut namamu?" Mikoto tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu. "Bukan salahku jika kau tersinggung."

 _Ya Tuhan_ , Hinata merana dalam hati. Sampai kapan ia harus bertahan dalam kegilaan ini?

Ia melirik ke arah sang pengacara yang kini sedang memijit dahinya. Mungkin, bukan hanya ia saja yang menderita di sini. Di balik penampilannya yang terlihat tenang, Hinata bisa melihat pria itu berharap bahwa ia berada di mana saja selain di sini. Dan Hinata tak dapat menyalahkannya. Lebih lama lagi, ruangan ini bisa berubah menjadi ruang sirkus.

"Maaf terlambat."

Dan Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega melihat kedatangan seseorang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke ...

Hinata memperhatikan dari tempatnya duduk bagaimana ruangan yang semula ramai mendadak hening karena kehadiran pria itu. Siapa yang dapat menyalahkannya. Di usianya yang baru saja menginjak kepala tiga, Sasuke memancarkan kharisma yang mengintimidasi. Postur tubuh dan ketenangannya sendiri seakan mengatakan untuk tak main-main dengannya. Dan Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sikap pria ini di rumah sakit juga sama seperti sekarang?

Ia melihat Sasuke melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi wanita itu. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya sewaktu menyadari kemiripan dua orang itu. Mungkinkah, wanita anggun tersebut memiliki hubungan darah dengan si pria dingin itu?

Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Pikirannya mulai melantur ke sana-sini. Memang apa pedulinya jika dua orang itu memiliki hubungan darah? Hinata tak akan lagi berurusan dengan orang-orang ini. Tugasnya hari ini hanya datang, duduk diam, dan mendengarkan isi wasiat yang akan dibacakan oleh Tuan Nara. Lalu setelah itu Hinata bisa kembali ke apartemennya yang sunyi dan mengurung diri, mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Ia sontak menegapkan posisi duduknya, dan memandang ke arah Shikamaru yang kini sedang berdiri di depan meja kayu miliknya sembari memegang dokumen di tangannya. Kelihatannya pembacaan wasiat akan dimulai, dan Hinata, mau tak mau harus mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat dalam setiap menit perjalanannya menuju ke firma hukum keluarga Nara. Ponselnya terus menerus berdering semenjak ia melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan mengingat ia sudah berada di tempat kerja lebih dari 12 jam, keinginan untuk melempar benda itu keluar jendela mobilnya terasa begitu menggoda.

Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang sekali lagi berdering dan melihat nama Shikamaru tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

Ia tahu maksud pria _pemalas_ itu menelponnya. Dan saat ini, ia sedang tak berada dalam mood terbaiknya untuk mendengarkan ocehan pria itu, yang sudah jelas hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bergegas datang ke kantornya. Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang suka dipaksa. Ia memiliki aturannya sendiri. Dan jika ia terlambat datang hingga berjam-jam, itu kesalahan mereka. Ia memiliki profesi yang tak main-main dan menjadi prioritas utamanya. Semua orang tahu itu, dan harusnya Nara sendiri pun tahu itu.

Tapi ─dahinya mengernyit sewaktu kali ini ia melihat nama Uchiha Mikoto di panggilan masuk─, ia lupa bahwa kali ini ibunya pun termasuk dalam daftar mereka yang hadir dalam pembacaan wasiat Uchiha Madara.

"Sialan!" Sasuke sekali lagi merutuk, menginjak pedal gas ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi hijau. Selain pasien-pasiennya, ia paling tak bisa membuat ibunya menunggu. Sungguh, terkadang hidup memang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan ketika kau tak mengiranya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, di sinilah ia berada. Di depan pintu kayu dengan kualitas terbaik, dan papan nama Nara Shikamaru menggantung di depannya. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghadapi kekacauan yang jelas akan terjadi di dalam nanti. Ia terlalu mengenal sang kakek, dan yakin pria tua itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dalam wasiat terakhirnya.

Sesuatu yang ia tahu pasti tak akan pernah berakhir menyenangkan bagi mereka semua.

Ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dan melangkah masuk. "Maaf terlambat." Gumamnya.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling, mencari sosok ibunya tanpa peduli akan keheningan nyata yang terjadi karena kehadirannya. Ia menemukan wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah jengkel yang tak tertutupi.

Sasuke tahu kejengkelan itu tak ditujukan padanya, karena ketika ia melangkah mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi sang ibu sebagai ucapan salam, mata wanita itu berkilat hangat.

"Kau baru pulang?" Mikoto bertanya sambil menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang agar ia bisa ikut bergabung dengannya di sofa.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab singkat, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, dan ia semakin merindukan tempat tidurnya, berharap bisa meluruskan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin. "Hampir 13 jam aku terjebak di rumah sakit. Mungkin aku seharusnya mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sana."

Ibunya memukul lengannya pelan. "Yang harus kau lakukan itu adalah mencari seorang istri." Katanya menyindir.

Sasuke mengerang, mengambil bantalan sofa dan menutup wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan , kupikir sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu."

Ibunya menarik bantal sofa dari wajahnya, dan memukul lengannya, lagi. "Kalau begitu bersikap seriuslah. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang karena menunggumu, dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan _kerabat_ kita."

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan menggosok lengannya yang menjadi _korban siksaan_ ibunya. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang kini sedang mengumpulkan dokumen di tangannya, dan terlihat seakan sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya. Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk menyeringai. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu pastilah sudah gatal ingin mengucapkan kata andalannya.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan matanya membelalak lebar mendapati satu raut wajah yang tak asing baginya.

Wanita itu ...

Sarutobi Hinata.

 _Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan di sini?_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul dalam kepala Sasuke ketika menyadari kehadiran wanita yang terlihat begitu berbeda di antara para Uchiha lainnya. Berbeda, dalam artian wanita itu telihat biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan tampilan glamour para kerabatnya, yang bersuka cita karena akan mendapatkan warisan dalam jumlah yang menggiurkan.

 _Seakan mereka sudah bisa memastikan nama mereka tertera dalam wasiat Uchiha Madara saja,_ pikir Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

Hipokrit. Orang-orang ini. Mereka menunjukkan kepada dunia seolah mereka begitu kehilangan sosok Madara, padahal dibalik itu semua mereka berbahagia dan sibuk mengkalkulasi harta yang akan mereka dapatkan akibat kematiaannya.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan harta peninggalan Madara, atau apakah ia akan mendapat bagian atau tidak. Ia memiliki uangnya sendiri, hasil yang didapatnya dengan susah payah, yang jelas menjamin kehidupannya. Tapi, Sasuke jelas peduli ke mana uang itu akan bersarang ataupun siapa yang akan menempati Sharingan House, mansion kebanggaan Kakeknya yang bernilai miliaran meski sang empunya hanya tinggal seorang diri, dan hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayan yang setia bersamanya.

Singkat kata, Sasuke peduli kepada pria tua itu bahkan setelah ia mati sekalipun. Ini adalah bentuk balas budinya kepada pria yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ia dan ibunya setelah ayah dan kakaknya tewas karena kecelakaan. Mungkin sekedar peduli saja tak akan pernah mampu membalas hutang budinya, karena itu Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk membahagiakan kakek itu. Dan jika itu termasuk berkumpul bersama gerombolan pengerat harta yang harus ia sebut sebagai keluarga, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Meski ada kata terpaksa yang tersemat di belakangnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita masuk ke bagian yang aku yakin, telah kalian tunggu sejak tadi setelah ucapan membosankan yang harus kalian dengarkan sebelumnya," Shikamaru membaca.

Sasuke mendengus. _Ucapan membosankan?_

Ia berani bertaruh, kakeknya itu pasti sengaja membuat ucapan pembuka yang panjang hanya untuk memancing kekesalan kerabat-kerabatnya. Dan itu terbukti ketika Shikamaru selesai mengucapkan sebagian isi wasiat Madara.

Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak ketika Shikamaru mulai menyebutkan nama Uchiha Honzu dan istrinya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak percaya bahwa Madara akan memberikan hartanya kepada pria pemalas yang hanya tahu cara menghamburkan uang itu. Tatapannya lurus tajam kepada Shikamaru, dan ia mengerutkan kening sewaktu menangkap sahabat lamanya itu menggumamkan kata andalannya sebelum berdehem dan memegang erat kertas di tangannya.

Apapun yang ada di dalam surat wasiat itu jelas tak akan baik jika menilai dari reaksi Shikamaru.

Sasuke menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tapi, kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika waktunya ia gunakan untuk tidur sejenak. Toh namanya pun tak akan disebut dalam waktu dekat. Jika ia mengenal Madara sebaik yang ia duga, Sasuke meyakini bahwa pria tua itu pasti menyisakan bagian untuknya di penutupan.

Rasanya baru sebentar ia memejamkan matanya dan kini Sasuke merasakan seseorang menyenggol lengannya pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Tak tahukah orang itu bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan tidur saat ini? Seluruh badannya terasa pegal, dan Sasuke yakin tubuhnya bisa ambruk jika dipaksa terjaga terus-terusan seperti ini.

Sentuhan itu semakin mengganggu, membuat Sasuke mengumpat pelan, dan membuka matanya kembali. Ia menggosok tengkuknya, menguap. Pandangannya tertuju pada Shikamaru yang masih sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan tidur, setidaknya kau harus menghormati kerabat kita, Sasuke," Ibunya yang berada di sampingnya berbisik mengingatkan.

Sasuke berpura-pura tak mendengar itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kerabat-kerabatnya.

Rata-rata raut wajah anggota keluarga besar Uchiha itu terlihat seakan baru saja dipaksa menelan sebuah tablet pahit yang bernama kenyataan. Uchiha Hozu dan istrinya, Uchiha Nami dan Uchiha Matsu, Uchiha Hyobu dan Uchiha Nori, para paman dan bibinya itu terlihat seakan sedang menahan kalimat umpatan yang dapat meluncur kapan saja dari mulut mereka.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Ia melirik ke arah ibunya, yang anehnya seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Baiklah, sekarang ia penasaran dengan apa yang telah ia lewatkan sewaktu tertidur tadi. Ia memandang ke arah Hinata yang masih saja duduk tenang seakan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Mungkin, wanita itu berpikiran sama sepertinya. Dan untuk kali pertama, Sasuke seakan tak bisa melepaskan pandang darinya.

Hingga Shikamaru akhirnya menyebut nama ibunya, tentu saja.

"Untuk keponakanku tersayang, Uchiha Mikoto. Kau tahu kau adalah favoritku sejak dulu, meski posisi itu akhirnya tergantikan oleh putramu. Tapi, aku selalu kagum dengan semangatmu dan kemandirianmu. Karena itu, aku pun yakin, kau akan bertanggungjawab jika aku melimpahkan sedikit saham di Sharingan untuk kau jaga. Lima puluh persen dari total mutlak saham itu adalah milikmu _, Sayang_. Jaga itu untukku. Dan jangan biarkan lebah-lebah penghisap madu itu merebutnya darimu."

Mikoto terperangah tak percaya. Ia seakan terdiam di tempat, sama sekali tak menyadari jika Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Dan Sasuke memahami itu, memahami perasaan ibunya.

Namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk melontarkan kalimat bernada penghiburan karena Shikamaru menyita perhatiannya dengan akhirnya menyebut namanya. Dan –Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk datang─ pria itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang membuat alarm dalam kepala Sasuke berbunyi.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah wasiat sekaligus permintaan terakhirku untukmu. Kau wajib melakukannya, _Anak Muda_. Kau tak akan begitu tega membuat pria tua ini tak tenang dalam kuburnya, bukan?" Shikamaru menyeringai, kelihatan sekali ia sudah gatal ingin membaca keras-keras pesan terakhir Madara untuknya.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di sofanya.

"Aku mewariskan kepadamu seluruh hartaku, sisa saham-sahamku, seluruh surat obligasiku, jaminan hipotekku dan segala harta lain yang hanya dapat memusingkan kepalaku kepadamu. Dan aku juga─"

"─Kau pasti bercanda!" Suara marah milik Uchiha Nami menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan sengit. "Maksudmu, _anak sialan_ ini menguasai seluruh harta Madara? Itu tak adil!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh kata kasar Nami kepadanya. Wanita tua itu memang selalu seperti itu, seingatnya. Selalu saja rakus akan harta dan kemewahan. Ia berniat untuk menyuruh Shikamaru melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun ibunya yang mendadak berdiri, membuat kalimat yang harusnya ia lontarkan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Nami!" Mikoto berkata marah. "Memangnya kau itu siapa, sampai menentang keputusan paman Madara seperti itu? Kau, yang bahkan untuk sekedar berkunjung dan berbasa-basi saja tak mau, kini mengharapkan hartanya?"

"Lalu kau menyebut dirimu pantas?" Uchiha Hyobu menyindir sembari menghisap cerutunya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata memberikan pandangan mencela ke arah pamannya yang satu itu.

"Aku tak menyebut aku pantas." Mikoto bersedekap, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi, setidaknya aku tak pernah mengharapkan harta Madara seperti kalian."

"Oh, sudahlah, Mikoto," Uchiha Nori mendengus meremehkan. "Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau hanya memanfaatkan Madara dengan menggunakan kematian suami dan anakmu sebagai kedok."

Nah, ucapan yang seperti inilah yang membuat telinga Sasuke mendadak panas. Sindiran tak beralasan dari orang-orang rendah yang dialasi rasa sakit hati dan kecemburuan.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Kakek Madara itu bodoh?" Sasuke berkata santai, memandang langsung ke arah Uchiha Nori. Wanita itu kelihatannya akan membalas ucapannya, namun sayang sekali Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat memberinya kesempatan untuk membela diri.

"─Karena berdasarkan ucapanmu, aku baru saja menarik kesimpulan bahwa kakek itu seseorang yang tolol karena bisa dimanipulasi oleh ibuku, yang sebenarnya sungguh terdengar konyol bagiku."

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Kau itu tak tahu apapun!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Taiko, saudara sepupunya -anak dari Uchiha Nami.

"Kupikir kau yang lebih tak tahu apapun di sini, _Sepupu_." katanya tajam. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. "Aku lelah. Jangan mengetes kesabaranku saat ini."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengurut pelipisnya. _Migraine_ sepertinya mulai menyerang dan setelah semua ini selesai, ia berjanji akan mengurung diri dalam ruangannya dan menikmati sebotol vodka.

"Baiklah. Aku peringatkan, jangan ada lagi interupsi ketika aku sedang membaca wasiat ini. Apapun yang Uchiha Madara tulis di dalam sini, itu adalah haknya." ucapnya tegas. Setelah itu ia mengulang kembali bagian dimana Sasuke mendapatkan harta Madara, hingga akhirnya berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada serius,

"Dan aku juga mewariskan Sharingan Corporation kepadamu untuk kau kelola. Tapi, kuharap kau tak terlalu bergembira dengan semua ini. Ini tak gratis. Tentu saja ada syaratnya."

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melontarkan kalimat umpatan dalam hati memandang curiga ke arah Shikamaru.

"Namun sebelum itu, aku juga ingin mengumumkan bahwa Sarutobi Hinatalah yang akan mewarisi Sharingan Mansion beserta isinya. Dan ia juga akan mendapatkan tunjangan bulanan yang wajib diberikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke sebesar dua puluh persen dari profit perusahaan setiap bulannya, hingga ia akhirnya menikah. Gadis ini adalah kesayanganku. Dan berada dalam perlindunganku, bahkan jika ragaku sudah menjadi tanah sekalipun."

Sasuke -di sela rutukannya- memperhatikan bagaimana wajah wanita itu mendadak kehilangan warna. Bagaimana ia saling meremas kedua tangannya hingga memutih, ataupun bagaimana ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahan menghadapi tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Tapi …,"

Sasuke mengernyit. Kata 'tapi' itu biasanya tak pernah berakhir baik.

"─bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, semua itu tentu saja akan kalian dapatkan jika kalian berdua setuju untuk melakukan permintaan terakhir dari pria malang ini. Hanya sebuah syarat yang sangat mudah untuk dipenuhi."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasakan pandangan penuh simpati dari ibunya, yang kini meremas bahunya pelan sebagai bentuk dukungan.

"A-aku tak mau."

Suara Hinata terdengar lemah dan bergetar, membuat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Aku memiliki apartemenku sendiri, dan a-aku bekerja. A-aku tak mau uang itu."

Nami mendengus. "Uang yang akan kau dapatkan itu mungkin berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang kau hasilkan, dan kau menolaknya? Tak bisa dipercaya."

Hinata terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menunduk.

"Nona Sarutobi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku terlebih dahulu," Shikamaru berkata dengan nada mengingatkan. "Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Ada syarat yang harus kalian penuhi. Karena jika tidak, maka aku memutuskan bahwa lima puluh persen hartaku akan disumbangkan ke yayasan amal. Sementara yang lainnya akan dibagi rata kepada para kerabat dekatku."

Dan raut wajah penuh gairah kembali bermunculan. Wajah-wajah penuh ketamakan itu seakan baru saja menemukan kembali semangat baru ketika mendengar kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan uang Madara, meski hanya sebagian saja.

Tidak. Sasuke sama sekali tak akan membiarkannya jika ia bisa.

"Syarat." katanya kepada Shikamaru. "Apa syaratnya?"

Dan untuk kali pertama pandangan Hinata mantap menatap lurus padanya, seakan bertanya tanpa kata apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Syaratnya tak terlalu sulit. Kalian hanya harus tinggal bersama di Sharingan House selama 3 bulan, dan tak boleh berpisah sama sekali, kecuali kalian sedang bekerja. Wajib tinggal di rumah, dan kau ─Sasuke─ sama sekali tak bisa menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai alasanmu untuk tak pulang ke rumah. Jika salah satu memiliki acara di luar, yang lain wajib mendampinginya."

Sasuke mengerang begitu Shikamaru selesai. Percayakan saja pada kakeknya untuk membuat hidupnya terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Rumah? Uang tunjangan bulanan?

Ini tak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Apapun yang dipikirkannya ketika namanya berada di dalam surat wasiat itu sama sekali bukan itu. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja Madara memintanya untuk mengurus Hachi, anjing berjenis husky yang menjadi kesayangan pria itu. Tapi ini?

Hinata jelas tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Dan belum lagi syaratnya!

Ia menolak!

Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Hinata mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengajukan keberatan. Tekadnya bulat. Ia akan menolak wasiat itu dan pergi menjauh dari keluarga ini.

Kedekatannya dan rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas pada Madara saja. Ia tak berniat melebarkan itu pada kerabatnya yang lain. Dan Hinata yakin, mereka juga pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Pandangan seluruh orang tertuju padanya, membuatnya meneguk ludah. Kenapa orang-orang ini menatapnya seperti itu? Seakan Hinata telah bersalah mengambil sesuatu yang bisa saja menjadi hak mereka. Tidakkah mereka berpikir bahwa Hinata korban di sini?

"Maaf Tuan Nara, tapi aku menolak bagianku."

Shikamaru Nara mengerutkan keningnya, seakan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya tadi.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu kenapa namaku bisa berada dalam wasiat terakhir Kakek Madara. Tapi, aku yakinkan, kedekatanku dengan beliau sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Hinata bisa melihat pria bertubuh gembul yang duduk santai sambil memegang pipa rokok mendengus mengejek. "Yang benar saja. Kau bisa saja meyakinkan pria malang itu, tapi bukan kami, _Nona_."

Hinata mengerut. "Maaf. Maksud anda?"

Uchiha Nami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan remeh. "Sudahlah. Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Mustahil Madara mau saja memberikan rumah, dan uang kepada seorang wanita muda begitu saja tanpa ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

Dan Hinata seketika mengerti, memahami maksud ucapan pria gembul tadi. Ya Tuhan, orang-orang kaya dan pemikiran mereka membuat perut Hinata seketika merasa mual. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat, merasakan kukunya menancap dalam genggamannya.

Ia tahu ia memang orang miskin, kalah jauh jika dibandingkan orang-orang ini. Tapi Hinata masih memiliki harga diri, dan ia menolak untuk direndahkan seperti ini. Ia wanita baik-baik, wanita yang memiliki pendidikan, meski kisah hidupnya tak selalu menyenangkan. Dan ia tak seputus asa itu hingga harus menyerahkan tubuhnya demi hidup mewah yang hanya sesaat!

Hubungannya dan Madara murni seperti keluarga. Hinata mengagumi dan menyayangi pria itu seperti kakeknya sendiri, dan perasaan itu pun timbal balik. Madara pun mencintai Hinata layaknya cucunya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan sering bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengadopsinya.

Dan tuduhan, tuduhan tak berdasar seperti itu membuat Hinata merasakan emosi yang jarang dirasakannya.

Ia marah, dan matanya menyipit tajam memandang wajah angkuh yang menatap balik padanya.

"Mungkin kalau saja kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi dan bersikap baik padanya, maka bukan namaku yang akan berada di sana, " ia menyindir ketus. "Kalau kalian ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kenapa tidak menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri yang tak becus dan sama sekali tak mengerti arti keluarga."

Uchiha Nami meraung marah. Ia berdiri dan bersiap melangkah mendekati Hinata, yang tetap berada di tempatnya.

Sasuke bersiul, menepuk pahanya dan ikut berdiri. Melenggang santai seakan tak peduli dengan suasana panas yag terjadi di ruangan itu, mendekati Hinata dan memegang lengannya lembut.

"Kita perlu bicara." katanya.

Hinata menarik lepas lengannya, masih merasa marah. Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan hendak bersiap pergi.

"Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas. Aku tak mau bagianku. Aku bahkan tak punya urusan lagi dengan keluargamu."

Tapi Sasuke kelihatannya sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Pria itu malah mengangkat satu tangannya seolah memancing perhatian Shikamaru.

"Ada ruangan yang bisa kami gunakan? Aku perlu bicara empat mata dengan wanita ini."

"Ruangan terakhir di ujung lorong sebelah kanan. Katakan pada Natsu bahwa kau sudah mendapat izinku."

Dan meskipun Hinata berusaha untuk menolak, tetap saja ia kalah tenaga. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan dirinya di seret paksa menuju pintu keluar.

Meskipun begitu, telinganya masih bisa menangkap kalimat bernada ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Nami. Sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti Sasuke tentu saja akan berusaha membujuknya demi memastikan ia akan tetap mendapatkan bagiannya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening ketika pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Ia mengangkat dagunya. Pria itu boleh berkata apapapun nanti, tapi Hinata jelas tak akan merubah keputusannya.

Sasuke tak tahu ia sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau!"

Sasuke baru saja mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia bahkan belum membuka mulutnya sama sekali, tapi wanita di depannya ini sudah mengeluarkan cakarnya duluan.

Ia memilih untuk tak mempedulikan ucapan wanita itu dan berjalan lurus menuju sofa setelah mengantongi kunci ruangan di sakunya. Tindakan pencegahan jika wanita itu mendadak memutuskan untuk kabur. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengejarnya.

"Dan kenapa kau mengunci ruangan ini?" wanita itu kembali berseru sembari memutar-mutar kenop pintu tanpa ada hasil. "Demi Tuhan, aku mau pulang!"

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?" Sasuke akhirnya berkata. "Siapa yang menyangka di balik penampilanmu itu, kau ternyata begitu berisik."

Ucapannya kelihatannya mampu menutup mulut wanita itu, meski kelihatannya bukan dalam artian baik. Hinata kini sedang mendelik ke arahnya, wanita itu bahkan terlihat berminat untuk meletakkan jari jemarinya ke lehernya, mencekiknya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia pasti sudah terlalu lelah hingga ide aneh seperti itu mampu muncul.

"Duduklah. Kita tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika kau mau bekerja sama."

"Kerjasama apa? Sudah kubilang aku tak mau ambil bagian dalam masalah ini. Biarkan aku melanjutkan hidupku."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa Uchiha Madara merupakan sosok yang paling ditakuti di keluarga kami? Banyak yang membencinya dan menginginkan kematiannya, tapi, kau lihat sendiri pria tua itu mampu bertahan hingga akhirnya usia tualah yang mengalahkan dirinya."

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya apa hubungannya hal itu dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi pria tua itu meninggalkan banyak sekali harta. Kakek tua itu senang sekali mengambil resiko ketika bernengosiasi, dan sialnya, setiap kali ia bermain dengan keputusannya itu, hasilnya selalu saja sepadan. Bagaikan berjudi, setiap kali ia bermain, ia selalu saja meningkatkan taruhannya. Dan kau lihat sendiri seperti apa kehidupannya."

Hinata berdecak. "Mana aku tahu hidupnya seperti apa. Ketika aku mengenalnya, ia sedang duduk sendirian di café tempatku bekerja. Terlihat begitu kesepian sehingga aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya berbincang. Dan kami jelas tak pernah membicarakan berapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya sebagai topik," katanya melalui gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Kau harusnya yang paling tahu soal itu!"

"Karena itu, kau juga harusnya mengerti bahwa kau tak bisa begitu saja melarikan diri dari persyaratan yang diajukannya dalam surat wasiat itu." Sasuke berkata, mencoba menanamkan ide agar wanita ini mau ikut serta dalam rencananya.

'Kenapa?" Hinata menantangnya, ada nada curiga yang tersirat di dalamnya. "Agar kau pun bisa mendapatkan uangnya? Karena jika aku tak mau ikut dalam kegilaan ini, maka syarat itupun secara otomatis tak berlaku, bukan? Yang, tentu saja secara otomatis akan membuatmu kehilangan bagianmu."

Ya Tuhan, wanita ini bisa-bisa membuatnya gila. Ia dan ketidakpercayaannya.

Uang? Sasuke bahkan tidak tertarik dengan wasiat yang memusingkan kepalanya itu. Ia punya uangnya sendiri. Tak banyak jika dibandingkan dengan kekayaan Madara, memang. Tapi itu uangnya. Hasil jerih payahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menuduhku? Apa aku serendah itu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, mencibirkan mulutnya. "Aku tak tahu. Menurutmu?"

" _Touche_." Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tapi, motifku kali ini tak ada hubungannya dengan niat menguasai apapun. Wasiat itu lebih menjadi beban ketimbang menjadi berkah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke berdiri, melangkah mendekati jendela dan menyhibakkan gorden putih yang menutupi ruangan, membiarkan secercah cahaya menerobos masuk. Satu tangannya berada di saku celana.

"Kakek membangun kerajaan bisnisnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak memiliki anak istri yang dapat berbagi dengannya. Seperti kesimpulan yang kau ambil saat pertama bertemu dengannya, ya, ia memang pria yang kesepian. Ia mungkin memiliki banyak saudara, tapi mereka semua hanya lintah penghisap harta." Katanya, menghembuskan nafas lelah dan berbalik. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. "Apa kau rela, harta yang dikumpulkan kakek dengan susah payah, jatuh begitu saja kepada mereka yang tak pernah peduli dengannya?"

Hinata membisu, dan Sasuke merasa ini pertanda baik untuk semakin menyetir situasi ini ke arah yang ia inginkan. Ia kembali menambahkan dengan nada pelan,

"Kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana tamaknya orang-orang di ruangan tadi. Apa kau pikir mereka akan diam begitu saja ketika ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang tersedia di hadapan mereka?"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, dan Sasuke melancarkan serangan terakhirnya,

"Tiga bulan, Hinata. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu selama tiga bulan."

" … "

"Dan ketika semuanya selesai, aku janji kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali. Penuh ketenangan tanpa huru-hara seperti tadi."

Hinata masih menolak untuk berbicara, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Demi Kakek Madara?"

"Oh baiklah!" Hinata berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan sikap dramatis. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar.

"Tiga bulan!" Hinata berkata dengan nada mendesis. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke ruangan tadi dan memberitahu keputusan kita, bukan?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya merogoh kunci di sakunya.

"Ya. Mari kita beritahu mereka."

 *******To Be Continue*******

 **A/n** : Halo, saya balik lagi kemari. Setelah sekian lama, rasanya saya kangen dengan ffn. Fic ini juga sekalian menandai udah hampir satu tahun saya berkarya di sini. Tapi, masalahnya saya balik dengan bawa fic baru, sementara utang fic saya juga masih banyak.

Untuk itu, saya mau minta maaf. Saat ini, saya sama sekali blom punya ide apa buat lanjutannya. Dan saya takut, jika saya tetep maksain diri buat nulis, yang ada saya malah kehilangan minat buat fic itu. Saya juga mo klarifikasi di sini soal fic MBML saya. Fic itu udah tamat. Gak bakal ada lanjutan ataupun ditulis ulang. Dan fic itu emang sengaja saya hapus setelah berdiskusi dengan rekan saya a.k.a Hzl-san.

Anyway, fic ini saya dedikasiin buat Hzl-san. Teman berdiskusi saya, yang saat ini sedang sibuk di RL. Karena saya kangen saling bertukar email sama dia.

And the last, terima kasih udah mampir ke fic saya, dan bersedia ngeluangin waktu buat ngebaca ini.^^ Salam SHL 3

 **With Love,**

 **Raye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC. AU. Typo. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan di dalamnya. Strongly suggest you just leave this page if you don't like the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

 **A Will and You © Raye Harrogath**

 **Dedicated to Hazelleen**

.

.

 **.  
**

* * *

"Kau yakin kau mampu bertahan selama tiga bulan itu, Hinata?" Hinata bertanya pada bayangannya di balik cermin. Satu telapak tangannya menyentuh benda itu, dan ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Ini ide yang sangat bodoh." gumamnya.

Ia membalikkan badan, pandangannya secara otomatis tertuju pada koper, dan tas tangan yang berisikan segala macam keperluannya di tempat ia tinggal nanti. Hinata merasa ia tak perlu membawa banyak barang, toh ia bisa saja langsung pulang ke apartemennya jika ia memang membutuhkan sesuatu. Ia hanya berharap tak ada peraturan lain yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak pembacaan surat wasiat Uchiha Madara. Dan, hari di mana mereka akan mulai menjalankan persyaratan yang diberikan Madara akhirnya datang.

Hinata memandang kamarnya. Padahal ia tahu ini semua hanyalah sementara, tapi tetap tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sentimentil yang muncul. Ia berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tiga bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama kan, Akamaru?" ucapnya pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus anjing putih yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tanpa kita sadari, kita pasti akan kembali berada di apartemen kita yang nyaman."

Akamaru hanya menyalak sekali, dan menyorongkan kepalanya ke badan Hinata seakan memberi semangat kepada tuannya.

"Aku tahu, Maru. Kupikir, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Lebih cepat kita menghadapinya, lebih baik," ucapnya lagi. Lalu wajahnya mengerut tak suka. "meski aku sebenarnya tak berminat untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata mengangkat badan Akamaru hingga sejajar dengan pandangan matanya. "Dia itu arogan. Kau akan berpikir harusnya pria seusia dia itu mampu bersikap ramah, _charming,_ dan penuh kehangatan. Apalagi dengan jabatan dokter sebagai profesinya─" ia menggerutu dan meletakkan Akamaru di pelukannya. Tak sekalipun anak anjing itu mengeluarkan suara protes. "─tapi Uchiha ini! Dia itu bagaikan balok es. Belum lagi, mulutnya itu. Urggh, apa kau tahu kalau dia menyebutku wanita jalang pada waktu kami pertama kali bertemu?"

Akamaru mengerjapkan kedua matanya, namun Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan rentetan keluhan yang tak sabar ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Dan sekarang kita harus tinggal serumah dengannya? Bisa kau bayangkan bahwa kita harus berbagi tempat dengan pria itu? Aku tak yakin aku bisa menghadapinya, Maru. Tatapannya setiap kali memandangku seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa aku tak pantas berbagi udara dengannya."

Dan memang seperti itulah Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya kemarin. Pria itu memang meminta bantuannya, tapi Hinata tahu pria itu melakukannya dengan unsur keterpaksaan. Jika saja Hinata tak memiliki andil sedikitpun dalam harta Madara, pria itu pasti enggan berdekatan dengannya.

Lagipula, bukankah orang-orang kaya memang seperti itu?

Dan seperti itu juga Sasuke. Lagipula apa yang kurang pria itu. Pria itu kaya, dengan karir cemerlang. Hinata tahu hal ini dari Madara yang begitu bangga menceritakan percapaian Sasuke. Wajahnya pun tak dapat dikatakan buruk. Jauh dari itu malah. Yang jelas ia tak akan memiliki kesulitan berarti untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para wanita.

"Pria itu pasti memiliki ego setinggi _mount everest_." Hinata mencibir.

Ponselnya berdering, dan ia melihat nama Shikamaru Nara tertera di layar. Ia memutar bola matanya sebelum menurunkan anjingnya dari pangkuan.

 _Dan hilanglah pagiku yang tenang_ , Hinata mengeluh dalam hati sebelum menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Nara." sapanya ramah meski ada keenggaanan yang mewarnai suaranya. Dan ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi pembicaraan yang ─ia punya firasat─ jelas tak akan berakhir singkat.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan _box_ yang dibawanya di lantai kayu ruang tamu lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Jas putihnya ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Kemeja yang dikenakannya pun terlihat tak rapi dan memiliki banyak kerutan sana sini. Guratan lelah nampak terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di rumah sakit, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidur sembari menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dan calon teman satu rumahnya selama tiga bulan ke depan, jelas merupakan ide terbaik yang dapat dipikirkannya saat ini.

Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya di meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba untuk istirahat─

"Kenapa kau malah bersantai di sini?"

─hingga sebuah suara mengganggunya. Sasuke otomatis mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan menutup wajahnya, mengerang.

"Yang benar saja, Sasuke!" suara itu berkata dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau punya kamar sendiri di rumah ini. Manfaatkan itu!"

Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas di balik bantal, berusaha mengabaikan suara yang mengganggunya itu. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya berharap pemilik suara itu segera pergi menjauh, dan membiarkan ia menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang terbatas ini.

"Sasuke, pindah ke kamarmu!"

Merasa terganggu dengan suara itu akhirnya ia pun bangun, dan menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan Karin, biarkan aku tidur sebentar," protesnya, sedikit medongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sasuke otomatis mengerang melihatnya dengan pose seperti itu. Karin, secara mengerikan, terlihat seperti ibunya.

Wanita itu mendengus, sama sekali tak peduli dengan bantahan Sasuke yang justru terdengar seperti suara rengekan.

"Ruang tamu adalah tempat untuk berbincang-bincang," kata Karin kemudian sembari menyusun kembali bantalan sofa dan melipat jas putih Sasuke dengan rapi. "Kalau kau mau tidur, ada suatu benda yang bernama ranjang dan biasa digunakan oleh orang normal untuk tidur."

"Aku sedang menunggu tamu," Sasuke berkata datar, mengatur posisi duduknya dan memijat bagian belakang kepalanya. "Akan terlalu merepotkan jika aku langsung istirahat di kamar, dan harus turun lagi jika mereka datang."

"Tamu?" Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu matanya melirik curiga, "Jangan bilang kau bermaksud membawa _kekasihmu_ kemari?" Dan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, wanita itu malah langsung memandang galak. "Jangan berani-berani membawa wanita itu kemari, kau dengar? Meski Tuan Madara sudah tak ada lagi, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membawa Nona Terhormat itu kemari, atau aku bersumpah, aku akan memastikan kalian berdua tak betah selama di sini!"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sabar menghadapi wanita seperti Karin selama ini.

"Tentu saja bukan," Sasuke menjawab, sedikit tersinggung bahwa Karin tak menyukai wanitanya. "Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu jika aku mau membawanya kemari."

"Apa kau tak mendengar ucapan terakhirku, Sasuke?" Karin menaikkan nada suaranya, mulai terpancing emosinya. "Selama Tuan Madara masih hidup, beliau tak menyukainya. Ia bahkan melarangmu untuk membawanya ke Sharingan House. Dan hal itu akan tetap berlaku sampai kapanpun."

"Kau tahu dia keras kepala dan akan tetap datang kemari." Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasa heran kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membicarakan masalah ini.

Karin mencondongkan badannya, memandang Sasuke dengan serius dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Dan sebaiknya dia berharap bukan aku yang membukakan pintu untuknya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau itu bukan pelayan di sini." katanya mengingatkan.

Karin menegapkan badannya, mengangkat bahu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu, memastikan tak ada satu pun benda yang salah letak.

"Memang bukan, tapi aku yang bertanggungjawab atas rumah ini hingga batas waktu syarat wasiat itu selesai."

Mendengar ada kata wasiat yang disebut, mata Sasuke melirik curiga.

"Wasiat? Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu soal itu?"

Tapi Karin mengacuhkannya. Wanita yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan remeh.

"Apa kau pikir Tuan Madara hanya meninggalkan surat wasiat untuk kalian saja?" ujarnya dengan bosan. "Dan aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, Sasuke. Tidak ada kekasih yang berkunjung selama kau dan Nona Sarutobi berada di rumah ini."

Sasuke memilih untuk tak menanggapi itu. Karin bisa berkata apapun yang dia mau, namun itu tak menjamin Sasuke akan menuruti segala kemauannya.

 _Sialan_ , Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Karin yang kini sedang sibuk membuka jendela besar menuju beranda, _ke mana perginya Karin yang dulu selalu mengekor dan memproklamirkan dirinya akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-nya._

Bukan berarti Sasuke masih menginginkan Karin melakukan itu. Demi Tuhan, tidak sama sekali. Ia justru berlega hati ketika akhirnya Karin melewati fase itu. Tapi, kadang ia merindukan saat di mana Karin yang begitu cepat menuruti segala kemauannya tanpa mengajukan banyak pertanyaan.

Sekarang, Sasuke beruntung jika Karin mau mengabulkan satu saja keinginannya.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia selalu bisa mengandalkan Karin. Wanita yang diselamatkan Madara dari kerasnya jalanan itu memiliki loyalitas yang tak terbantahkan terhadap Kakek dan dirinya.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang membunyikan bel. Aku akan membuka pintu, dan kau!" Karin menatap tajam Sasuke, pandangan matanya seakan mengatakan kau-sebaiknya-menjaga-sikapmu- membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana, dan tersinggung.

Ia pria dewasa. Bagaimana mungkin Karin memperlakukannya seperti anak berumur lima tahun?

Ia melipat kedua lengannya depan dada, kembali bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Mengacuhkan Karin, dan peringatannya sepenuhnya.

Bunyi sepatu di lantai kayu yang terdengar menjauh menjadi satu-satunya penanda bahwa wanita itu telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sialan, ia kembali merutuk dalam hati. Tak peduli betapa lelahnya ia sekarang, matanya seakan tak mau berkompromi, dan malah terbuka lebar. Mungkin ia sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan sesuatu yang berguna.

Masalah peraturan dalam rumah, misalnya.

Sasuke terbiasa hidup sendiri, yang menandakan bahwa ia tak biasa berbagi. Syarat dalam wasiat yang mewajibkannya untuk berbagi tempat tinggal dengan seorang wanita ─dalam kasusnya, wanita yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya─ jelas akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Dan Sasuke jelas tak menginginkan itu. Setidaknya, rumah yang akan mereka tempati ini luas. Dan itu berarti, mereka dapat memilih wilayah pribadi masing-masing dan tak saling mengganggu.

Lagipula, Sasuke pria dewasa. Meski ia mampu mengontrol hormon dan tubuhnya, ia terkadang tak mampu mengontrol jalan pikirannya. Dan tinggal bersama seorang wanita jelas tak membantu sama sekali. Tak peduli meski penampilan wanita itu terlihat ... biasa.

Biasa atau tidak, kekasihnya tetap saja akan cemburu jika ia tinggal dengan wanita lain. Dan Sasuke tak menginginkan itu. Bukan karena ia tak ingin melihat kekasihnya kesal, tapi lebih karena masalah yang akan timbul jika sang kekasih tahu. Bahkan memikirkan kkemungkinan pertengkaran yang akan timbul jika semuanya terbongkar sudah membuat Sasuke mengerut jengkel.

Dan ia pun sekali lagi merutuki keputusan Madara.

"Aku harusnya bilang tidak saat pembacaan wasiat itu." ia bergumam sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja semua ini?"

Suara datar itu membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan begitu cepat.

Di sana, berdiri dengan tenang di ambang pintu, adalah Sarutobi Hinata. Sebuah tas tangan tergantung di lengannya, dan ia memegang ponsel keluaran lama miliknya. Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengerut bingung sebelum pemahaman menguasainya.

Membatalkan semuanya dan kembali pada kehidupannya semula? Tanpa ada rahasia, tanpa harus berbagi, sungguh hal itu terdengar sangat menggoda. Dan Sasuke nyaris menyetujuinya, jikasaja ia tak teringat bahwa jika mereka gagal maka harta Madara akan jatuh kepada pihak-pihak serakah.

 _Itu_ , dan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Karin kepadanya sudah cukup membuat Sasuke memutuskan dengan bijak.

Lagipula, Sasuke memutuskan dalam hati. Hanya tinggal berdua saja apa susahnya, sih?

"Meski ide itu terdengar sungguh menarik, aku tak pernah menarik kembali ucapanku, Nona." katanya kemudian.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Meski begitu, bukan aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harusnya bilang tidak ketika syarat wasiat itu dibacakan." katanya datar. "Karena aku ingat sekali, aku memang mengatakan tidak."

Karin menoleh, memandang Hinata tak percaya. "Kau membuang kesempatan untuk menjadi orang kaya?"

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Hinata berubah, dari kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu hingga jengkel ketika memahami maksudnya.

"Kenapa segala sesuatunya harus diukur dengan uang?" katanya, Sasuke memperhatikan nadanya terdengar defensif.

"Persahabatanku dengan Kakek Madara murni. Dan aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan apapun sebagai balasan. Dan aku jelas tak mengharapkan namaku ada di dalam wasiatnya!"

Hm?

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri bagaimama Karin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Wanita itu memiliki temperamen yang mampu menyaingi Karin jika itu menyangkut Madara, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan. Hal yang cukup tak biasa, mengingat Hinata lebih terlihat seperti tipe wanita yang selalu mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya selalu terdorong ke belakang.

Tapi, mata Sasuke menggelap mengingat kenangan lama yang membuatnya meringis, ia juga pernah merasakan menjadi sasaran kemarahan wanita itu. Salahnya juga sebenarnya, meski ia tetap saja enggan mengakui. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha melarangnya untuk itu. Lagipula, ia tak salah. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang orang lain juga pikirkan.

Ia kembali memperhatikan Hinata secara diam-diam. Wanita itu memang ... biasa. Bahkan terlihat membosankan. Sasuke memang tak terlalu mempedulikan hal hal superficial, tapi ayolah. Pria mana yang tak akan suka melihat seorang wanita berdandan dan terlihat cantik.

Mantel berwarna lavender yang terlihat longgar dan warnanya yang hampir memudar itu terlihat begitu besar, hingga membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa wanita ini sedang meminjam barang milik temannya yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari badannya. Wajahnya polos tanpa _make-up_ apapun yang menghiasi.

Mungkin yang dibutuhkan wanita itu adalah majalah fashion terbaru. Dan ponsel baru. _Atau mungkin, akulah yang harus menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding karena begitu mengurusi masalah yang bukan urusanku_ , erang Sasuke dalam hati.

Apapaun yang dilakukan Hinata bukan urusannya. Selama wanita itu tak melanggar kesepakatan ─yang omong-omong baru saja dibuatnya di dalam kepala, dan akan mereka bahas ketika Shikamaru datang─ maka Sasuke tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Ia melirik ke arah koper berwarna coklat yang terletak di sebelah kaki Hinata, dan kembali terkejut.

Hanya satu koper? Tidakkah itu terlalu sedikit untuk seseorang yang akan tinggal di tempat lain selama tiga bulan lamanya?

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam, dan ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Karin yang kini mengamatinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju lurus pada koper di samping kaki Hinata. Sayangnya, Karin sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu. Baginya, pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke arah yang lain.

"Jika kau memperhatikan kaki Nona Sarutobi lebih lama lagi, aku terpaksa harus mengadukanmu ke Shikamaru dan menyebut ini salah satu bentuk pelecehan seksual, kau tahu."

Dan komentar tajam tanpa dasar itu menimbulkan reaksi berbeda dari dua orang berbeda gender itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan Karin tatapan paling menusuk yang mampu dilakukannya. Sementara Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan ngeri, sedikit bergeser untuk bersembunyi di belakang Karin.

Ujung mata Sasuke sedikit berkedut melihat tingkah wanita itu. Apa-apaan dia. Memandangnya seolah dia pria paling mesum yang pernah ada.

"Jangan terlalu perasa," katanya kemudian dengan nada angkuh. "Aku tak memandang kakimu."

"Tapi matamu tertuju pada─"

"─pada koper di sebelah kakimu." ia menyanggah ucapan Hinata dengan cepat. Karin hanya ber- _oh_ saja mendengar hal itu dan Hinata meringis.

"Lagipula, aku tak tertarik padamu, atau pada kakimu."

Dan ucapannya membuat Hinata keluar dari balik persembunyiannya di belakang tubuh Karin, memandangnya dengan tatapan nyalang dan dagu terangkat angkuh.

"Bagus. Karena aku juga tak tertarik kepadamu." jawab wanita itu tanpa takut.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk.

 _The feeling's mutual_. Ia berpendapat begitu, meski ia sama sekali tak menyuarakannya keras-keras.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pria paling angkuh, menyebalkan, sombong, keras kepala, egois, dan ... Hinata sekali lagi kehabisan kata-kata sifat untuk menggambarkan pria itu. Ia melemparkan kopernya ke sembarang arah, dan duduk di tepi ranjang sembari melipat kedua tangannya depan dada.

Apa-apaan pria itu membuat aturan seenaknya tanpa melibatkan Hinata. Memangnya yang akan tinggal di rumah ini dan berkorban hanya pria itu saja?

Hinata juga!

Tapi, setidaknya ia merasakan sedikit kepuasaan saat pria itu mengetahui bahwa Hinata membawa satu anggota baru untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Hmm, kelihatannya pria itu memang bukan penggemar Hachi.

Tidak masalah, toh kebencian pria itu terhadap anjing bukanlah urusannya. Selama pria itu tak berniat jahat kepada mereka, Hinata tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Memang, selama ini Hinata tak pernah berbagi tempat tinggal dengan siapapun. Tapi, bukan berarti lantas ia tak bisa bersikap layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

Lagipula, sulit tak sama artinya dengan tak bisa, bukan?

Ia melirik ke arah kopernya dan menghela nafas. Hal yang pertama harus dilakukannya adalah membereskan pakaiannya. Dan Hinata enggan melakukannya.

Mengeluarkan seluruh baju yang dibawanya, menggantungkannya di lemari dan mengeluarkan seluruh peralatan yang mampu ia bawa, rasanya seperti langkah resmi yang menyatakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan lamanya.

Meski itu hanya sementara ...

Dan Hinata merasa ingin menangis jika teringat kenyataan, bahwa jika ia ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemen lamanya maka ia pun harus mengajak Sasuke. Dan pria itu jelas sudah memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tak sudi untuk menemaninya.

Itu berarti, Hinata hanya bisa meminta bantuan Kurenai ataupun Lee.

Dan ia tak mau melakukannya. Ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Tumbuh di panti asuhan membuatnya terbiasa untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Lagipula, jika memang Sasuke tak mau melakukannya, ia kan juga bisa pergi sendiri.

Oh, siapa sebenarnya yang Hinata coba bohongi? Ia tak bisa pergi sendiri. Wasiat sialan itu mengikatnya. Dan seperti yang ditegaskan oleh Shikamaru tadi, ia tak akan bisa pergi sendirian di luar jam kerja. Yang berarti, jika Hinata nekad melanggarnya, mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada warisan itu.

Atau selamat tinggal pada dunia, karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan membunuhnya.

Bukan berarti ia takut pada pria itu.

Hinata tak takut. Hanya saja, hidupnya akan sungguh sangat menyedihkan jika ia berakhir tragis seperti itu.

Ya, cuma itu. Tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan ancaman Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke meja rias, memandang pantulan dirinya.

Di sana, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berpenampilan biasa dengan wajah biasa. Tak ada menariknya sama sekali. Mungkin karena dirinya yang seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto meninggalkannya.

Penampilan yang biasa dan sifatnya yang membosankan, membuat segalanya menjadi terlihat monoton. Dan hubungan yang awalnya terasa begitu manis, menjadi hambar pada akhirnya.

Hinata hanya tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk berpisah dengannya?

Karena rasa kasihankah?

Jika itu memang benar, Hinata sama sekali tak membutuhkan itu. Ia benci dikasihani. Ia benci jika orang-orang menganggap hidupnya menyedihkan karena itu hanya akan membuatnya percaya bahwa ia memang menyedihkan.

Hinata menyadari hidupnya memang sulit, tapi itu tak berarti ia akan terus-menerus tenggelam di dalamnya.

Pun begitu, ia menyadari bahwa justru itulah yang akan dilakukannya seandainya Nara Shikamaru tak menelponnya. Ia akan mengurung diri dalam apartemen, menangisi kepergian Madara dan kandasnya kisah cintanya.

Hinata duduk di kursi rias, mengulurkan tangannya ke cermin, menyentuhnya dan tersenyum miris.

Setelah ini, hidupnya tak akan lagi sama.

Dan Hinata tak tahu, apakah ia harus mengutuk Madara dalam tidur panjangnya, ataukah berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian?

Meski Hinata tak sudi mengakui, ia sadar, dengan pindah ke rumah ini dan memiliki 'teman sependeritaan', kesepian tak akan lagi menjadi temannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita seperti Hinata. Sungguh. Dan ia tak menyukainya.

Bukan karena wanita itu membosankan, tapi lebih karena Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menentukan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Sebagai seseorang yang terbiasa mengambil keputusan dalam situasi hidup dan mati, Sasuke memiliki kepandaian dalam menganalisa situasi dan ketepatan dalam pengambilan keputusan karena taruhannya adalah nyawa. Dan keahliannya itu pun terbawa hingga ke kehidupan sosialnya.

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, hal itu jelas sangat berguna untuknya.

Tapi hal itu jelas sama sekali tak berguna jika ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Beri ia seribu pasien, dan Sasuke dapat dengan tenang menghadapi mereka. Tapi, satu Hinata saja sudah cukup membuatnya menjambak rambutnya.

Wanita itu menjengkelkan. Menyebalkan. Angkuh. Bermulut tajam. Curigaan. Dan sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya.

Sasuke curiga Madara hanya berbohong sewaktu mengatakan bahwa Hinata memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan. _Itu_ , atau Hinata memang aktris hebat yang mampu menipu Sang Kakek.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Sasuke besok akan menyewa _private investigator_ untuk mengetahui latar belakang wanita itu.

Sekarang, ia lapar. Dan berharap akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan ketika dirinya berbelok menuju dapur.

Hanya untuk menemukan wanita yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti dan pahami sedang duduk manis di meja makan, asyik melahap makan malamnya sendirian.

Sasuke mendengus, memancing wanita itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tapi, entah karena wanita itu sedang asyik menikmati makan malamnya, ataukah ia memang sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadirannya, deheman Sasuke sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh apapun.

Nah, biasanya Sasuke tak peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung saja masuk ke dapur, membuka kulkas besar model terbaru itu untuk mencari makanan, dan berlalu begitu saja. Biasanya, Sasuke ─dengan pikiran normalnya─ akan berlalu pergi, dan memilih untuk memesan sesuatu.

Namun, seperti biasa juga, Sasuke akan bertingkah _luar biasa_ jika Hinata berada di dekatnya.

Seperti sekarang, ia malah menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Hinata, dan duduk sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Satu-satunya suara yang ada hanyalah dentingan sendok yang digunakan oleh Hinata. Sasuke hanya duduk diam, matanya menatap tajam wanita yang tampak sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Baik. Jika mereka akan melaksanakan permainan siapa-yang-lebih-tahan-diam, maka Sasuke akan meladeninya. Toh urusan perut juga masih bisa ditahan. Sementara itu, Sasuke akan menggunakan waktunya untuk menganalisis Hinata.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang wanita ini, meski mereka sering bertemu ketika ia sedang mengunjungi Madara. Ia juga tak akrab dengannya. Malah mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Satu-satunya persamaan hanya mereka sama-sama menyayangi Madara, dan rela berkorban untuknya, meski Sasuke tak yakin seberapa dalam pengorbanan Hinata.

Ia juga menyimpulkan, wanita itu pasti tak memiliki kekasih. Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengar wanita itu menyampaikan keberatan tentang situasi mereka. Tak sepertinya yang terang-terangan menyatakan keberatannya akan tak diterimanya kekasihnya di rumah ini. Sayang sekali, Shikamaru menolak keberatan itu.

Dan itu masih membuat Sasuke jengkel hingga saat ini. Apa pria itu mengharapkannya hidup selibat hingga semua ini berakhir? Ataukah, pria itu justru menginginkan Sasuke menyentuh dirinya sendiri?

Yang benar saja.

Dan semua ini karena wanita ini. Seandainya saja kakeknya tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, ia tak akan mengalami situasi ini.

 _Ck, sialan!_

"Berhenti memandangi wajahku. Aku bukan makanan. Jika kau lapar, kau bisa buat sendiri makananmu."

Teguran itu membuat Sasuke tersadar, dan pandangan matanya semakin menusuk tajam sewaktu menyadari perkataan Hinata.

Ia kembali mendengus. "Memandangimu? Jam antik saja jauh lebih menarik daripada wajahmu, _Nona_."

Hinata mengangkat bahu, dan membereskan piringnya. "Mungkin saja. Aku harusnya tersinggung karena kau menyamakanku dengan benda," Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap serius, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan nada santai. "Tapi, kau baru saja membuktikan padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang membosankan. Karena, orang normal tak akan sudi menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk memandangi sebuah jam, bukan?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mampu memandangi sosok wanita itu dari belakang, dan mengumpat. Satu lagi pelajaran yang ia ambil. Hinata pintar membalas serangan kata-katanya.

Kemudian dahinya mengernyit sewaktu menyadari bahwa wanita itu terlihat rapi.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan piring yang baru ia cuci ke dalam mesin pengering.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam.

"Ini sudah malam." katanya kemudian.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menelpon taksi. Malam ini aku harus masuk kerja menggantikan satu pegawai yang tak masuk."

"Dan memangnya harus kau yang melakukannya?"

Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Ya," katanya cepat. "Kalau ada, aku tak akan repot-repot pergi, bukan?"

Harusnya Sasuke menyadarinya sejak awal. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tak menyadari adanya tas selempang yang tergantung di sisi kursi, yang harusnya membuatnya curiga.

Ia dengan cepat berdiri, mengekor di belakang Hinata yang kini berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Bagaiman dengan wasiat itu? _Hey_ , kau tak bermaksud membuat usaha kita gagal, bukan?"

Hinata tak berbalik, tapi Sasuke tak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu wanita itu sedang jengkel padanya.

"Peraturan nomor lima. Masing-masing pihak diperbolehkan untuk pergi bekerja sesuai dengan jam kerja tanpa harus ditemani satu dengan yang lain. Dengan catatan, mereka harus segera pulang ke rumah dalam waktu satu jam setelah jam kerja berakhir." kata Hinata sembari membuka lemari mantel untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam." Sasuke tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar seakan ia tak setuju wanita itu pergi di malam hari.

Kali ini, Hinata berbalik. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Kalau kau memang tak suka aku pergi malam begini, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantarku?"

.

.

.

.

 _Harusnya aku menjaga emosi dan mulutku_ , Hinata berpikir melangsa di balik konter. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini duduk tenang di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Salahnya sendiri berbicara seperti itu. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima konsekuensi bahwa Sasuke berada di tempat kerjanya.

Tepatnya di kedai kopi milik Kurenai, wanita cantik bermata sewarna rubi, yang telah begitu baik dan begitu banyak menolongnya.

Hinata tentu saja tak mungkin menolak telepon penuh permohonan dari Kurenai. Ia terlalu banyak memiliki hutang budi kepadanya. Karena itu, jika dengan tenaganya ia dapat melunasi seluruh hutangnya maka Hinata rela melakukannya.

Tapi, bukan berarti juga ia harus menyukainya.

Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bekerja di saat ia sebenarnya dapat memanjakan diri, dan bergelung di balik selimut hangat yang terasa nyaman?

Tapi, kembali lagi ke urusan hutang budilah yang menjadi alasannya. Meski itu berarti Hinata harus rela diikuti oleh pria berwajah suram itu.

Mungkin cuma Hinata yang berpendapat demikian, karena Miku,rekan sekerjanya malam ini, jelas-jelas memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mendamba. Ia tak habis pikir, memangnya apa menariknya Sasuke?

Pria itu terlihat dingin. Suram. Sama sekali tak ada senyum, meski yah oke, dengan berat hati Hinata mengakui bahwa pria itu memiliki mata yang memikat. Tapi, lebih dari itu Hinata tak menemukan alasan lain kenapa para wanita tertarik padanya.

 _Mungkin karena dia salah satu dokter andal, dan nama belakangnya juga berpengaruh_ , Hinata membatin. Dua hal itu, seakan menjadi jaminan bahwa siapapun yang berhasil mengikat Sasuke dalam suatu hubungan akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang stabil.

 _Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya_ , Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengingat pria angkuh itu kelihatannya memiliki standar tinggi, sudah pasti wanitanya juga tak jauh berbeda.

Dan Hinata mendadak merinding. Satu Sasuke saja sudah cukup merepotkan. Ia tak butuh Sasuke lain dalam versi wanita. Akan sangat menyebalkan menghabiskan energi hanya untuk menghadapi orang-orang dengan tabiat keras dan buruk seperti mereka.

 _Seluruh situasi ini bahkan sudah sangat menyebalkan_ , Hinata memutuskan sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Satu _moccha cappuchino_ dan sandwich untuk meja no. 9." Miku memanggil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menyodorkan secangkir kopi dengan wajah riang. "Penggemarmu menunggumu."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Miku. Meski begitu tangannya terulur untuk menerima nampan pesanan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke meja yang dimaksud, dan raut wajah yang semula bingung mendadak menjadi penuh pemahaman ketika menyadari sosok yang dimaksud.

Atau mungkin berubah menjadi raut wajah sendu, yang coba disamarkannya dengan baik.

Ia harus bersikap biasa. Meski yang sebenarnya yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berteriak.

Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang berbalik memandangnya. Yap, sang mantan kekasih yang telah mencampakkannya kini sedang duduk manis di tempat kerjanya, menatapnya dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat Hinata mendadak gelisah.

"Oh, sial!"

Dan Hinata hanya mampu bergumam lirih setelahnya.

 *******To Be Continue*******

 **A/n :** Dan chapter 2 selesai. Ketika ide sedang mengalir lancar, rasanya enak banget buat nulisnya. Tapi, entah kenapa hal ini sama sekali gak berlaku buat fic-fic saya yang lain. Kalopun ada kemajuan di fic itu, palingan cuma berkisar 400-500 words doank. Selebihnya blank. Anyway, yang jelas saya bakalan selesain tuh fic yang menggantung. Cuma, jangan ditanya kapan…

Dan kemudian, shout out to para readers yang udah bersedia ninggalin jejak dengan review, follow, ataupun ngefave fic ini. Terima kasiiiih buat kalian semuanya. Dukungan dari kalian jadi penyemangat saya buat ketik ini fic. .

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya

 **With Love**

 **Raye^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC. AU. Typo. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan di dalamnya. Strongly suggest you just leave this page if you don't like the pairing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Will and You © Raye Harrogath**

 **Dedicated to Hazelleen**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Hinata masih bisa ingat apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik kepada Naruto. Senyuman dan kegigihannya. Ya, dua hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama. Bahkan, hingga saat ini pun senyuman Naruto tanpa sadar masih mampu membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas tanpa sadar. Yang berbeda hanyalah hilangnya perasaan berdebar yang selalu mengiringinya.

Mungkinkah perasaan itu dapat sedemikian mudah menghilang? Hinata menemukan dirinya bertanya dalam hati. Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih memiliki rencana untuk menangisi kandasnya hubungan mereka? Ia memandang Naruto, yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini dengan pandangan bertanya. Pria itu bahkan terlihat biasa saja, seolah sama sekali tak terbebani dengan perubahan status hubungan mereka. Hinata menghela nafas. Tidak, ia memutuskan dengan tegas. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto tahu bahwa ia merasa kacau tanpanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata akhirnya bertanya setelah menyadari bahwa tak ada satu orang di antara mereka yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Ia enggan melakukannya, sebenarnya. Tapi ia juga tak mau membuang waktunya hanya dengan duduk diam dan saling pandang. Yah, ia sebenarnya tak masalah melakukan itu. Hanya saja Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk beberapa meja di belakang Naruto, kini sedang memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tertarik. Dan ia sama sekali tak berminat memberikan pria arogan itu kepuasan dengan mengetahui satu detail kehidupan pribadinya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Apakah harus ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika aku mengunjungimu?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Kau jarang mengunjungiku di sini." Jawabnya terus terang, kembali teringat kenangan lama ketika ia meminta Naruto untuk mampir ke tempatnya bekerja dan pria itu menolak.

Naruto tertawa canggung, satu tangan menggaruk leher belakangnya, yang Hinata tahu sama sekali tak gatal. Pria itu hanya merasa sedikit gugup, dan Hinata cukup mengenal Naruto untuk mengetahui tanda-tanda itu.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang tak bisa tidur. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan,dan tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku kemari. Dan kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang bekerja. Lalu aku masuk begitu saja dengan tujuan bertemu dengan teman lama."

Naruto pembohong yang buruk, Hinata kini menyadari itu. Ia tak tahu apa alasan pria itu berbohong, tapi satu hal yang pasti, setahu Hinata apartemen pria itu terletak di luar kota, dan berjarak dua jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil. Kecuali Naruto tiba-tiba berpindah tempat tinggal pasca mereka putus, Hinata sama sekali tak yakin Naruto benar-benar berjalan.

Merasa tindakan yang terbaik adalah diam, Hinata lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia malah sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini terang-terangan memandang ke arah mereka, seakan ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hina. "

Dan begitu saja kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kembali memandang wajah pria itu.

"Oh." katanya.

Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan? Naruto mengatakan hal itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Mereka udah putus. Naruto tak bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini. Hinata tak pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Aku tahu hubungan di antara kita sudah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti bahwa aku menginginkanmu menghilang sepenuhnya dari hidupku."

Marah? Naruto berpikir Hinata marah padanya? Apa dia serius? Hinata kecewa. Ia merasa putus asa dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk, dan kini pria itu berpikir bahwa ia sekedar marah dan sengaja menghilang.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bersyukur Naruto memutuskan hubungan kasih di antara mereka, karena pikirannya sekarang setidaknya menjadi jauh lebih jernih ketika menghadapi pria itu. Ia mungkin masih memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi Hinata tahu satu hal yang pasti. Ia jelas tak akan tertarik untuk kembali lagi padanya. Tak peduli semanis apa pria itu berbicara.

"Aku hanya sedikit sibuk." Ia akhirnya menjawab singkat, mengabaikan sepenuhnya komentar Naruto sebelumnya.

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu." Naruto mengiyakan sambil tertawa, "Kau memiliki banyak sekali kerja sambilan, Hina. Cobalah untuk sedikit menguranginya. Kau masih muda, dan hidup ini hanya sekali. Nikmatilah kesenangan yang bisa ditawarkan dunia kepadamu."

Hinata mendengus. "Ketika kau berjuang untuk hidup dan memastikan dapurmu berasap setiap hari, kau tak akan memiliki waktu sama sekali untuk bersenang-senang, Naruto. Bukankah kau juga mengetahui itu?"

"Memang." Naruto mengangguk dan mengaduk kopinya. Untuk sesaat wajahnya terlihat serius. "Tapi terkadang kau juga membutuhkan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri. Untuk bersantai dan menikmati hidup. Beristirahat."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Itukah yang sedang kau lakukan pada hubungan kita? Beristirahat?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengkonfirmasi sesuatu. "Ya, kau benar. Kita semua butuh istirahat. Oleh karena itu, aku akan kembali ke belakang, tempatku bekerja." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan. "Untuk beristirahat. Jika kau tak tahu, aku sedang menikmati waktu senggangku saat kau datang."

Ia mendorong kursinya belakang lalu berdiri. Naruto masih diam, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Berapa kali aku harus meminta maaf agar kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata?" Suara yang terdengar lelah itu menghentikan langkah Hinata untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Karena aku akan melakukan itu jika itu bisa membuatmu memandangku seperti dulu lagi."

Sialan. Naruto memang sialan. Mengapa ia tak mengerti sedikitpun bahwa Hinata merasa kecewa. Bahwa ia merasa terluka karena pria itu menyingkirkannya seolah ia hanya seonggok barang yang tak berarti dan bukan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sepanjang 20 tahun hidupnya?

Ia memang marah tapi lebih dari itu, ia merasa kecewa. Dan bagaimana mungkin Naruto tetap mengharapnya untuk memandang pria itu dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu? Hinata yang dulu mungkin akan selalu memberikan pandangan memujanya.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Naruto menamparnya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak cukup berarti.

"Kau meminta terlalu banyak kalau begitu."

Dan itu memang benar adanya, Hinata mengakui dalam hati sambil melangkah ke balik _counter._ Ia segera duduk di kursi belakang dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik lengannya. Melupakan sesuatu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagi setiap orang. Sudah cukup baik Hinata mau menemuinya malam ini. Tapi memaafkannya, tidak akan segampang itu.

"Hari yang berat?" Akemi, rekan kerjanya selain Miku malam ini, meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat dan duduk di hadapannya, yang dijawab Hinata dengan erangan. Gadis yang berusia dua tahun di atas Hinata itu tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala sang rekan.

"Ayolah. Kupikir tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada didatangi oleh dua pria tampan."

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hei, asal kau tahu jika dua orang tadi datang di siang hari, tempat kita ini pasti akan ramai pengunjung. Mereka bisa menjadi magnet untuk menarik pelanggan."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, mereka akan menjadi magnet hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya."

Akemi mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah memastikan dua orang itu menutup mulutnya. Berarti kita memerlukan selotip yang memiliki daya rekat tinggi. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum. Bayangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mulut tertutup rapat oleh selotip entah kenapa memuaskan dirinya.

"Ah, aku melihat sebuah senyum yang bersiap untuk muncul." Akemi berkata kembali dengan antusias. "Oke, saranku malam ini, apapun yang terjadi dengan si pirang tadi, jangan biarkan hal itu mempengaruhimu, Hinata." Tambahnya dengan nada serius.

Raut wajah Hinata mendadak sendu. "Aku berusaha. Tapi ..."

"Tak ada kata tapi jika kau sedang berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Itu hanya akan menjadi penghambat dan memberikan sebuah ruang untuk alasan yang mungkin akan jadi penghalangmu untuk meraih hasil yang kau inginkan."

"Aku hanya tak menyangka dia akan muncul di sini. Malam ini. Di sini." Keluhnya.

Akemi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula, itu rasanya seperti mimpi buruk setiap gadis. Mantan pacarmu datang mengunjungimu tengah malam di tempatmu bekerja, dan kau sedang bersama pria lain yang tak kalah tampannya." Ucapnya serius.

Dan Hinata yang sedang meminum kopinya secara otomatis tersedak mendengarnya. Ia terbatuk hebat, wajahnya memerah dan merasa dirinya nyaris kehilangan nafas.

Akemi berdiri panik dan segera mengelus punggung belakangnya. "Hina, kau tak apa?"

Hinata sendiri masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan kontrol dirinya meski sebenenarnya ia ingin sekaali melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Akemi. Tapi, melihat Akemi yang terlihat merasa bersalah langsung membuat Hinata seakan menjadi orang jahat. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ya, tak apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Akemi menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Hinata, berusaha mencari celah kebohongan. "Yakin?"

Ingin segera menyingkirkan Akemi dari pandangannya dan tak igin membuat wanita itu lebih khawatir daripada yang seharusnya, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Positif."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akemi menegapkan badannya. "Aku akan kembali bertugas. Kau istirahat dulu di sini, dan aku akan bilang pada kekasihmu kalau tugasmu akan berakhir 2 jam lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah terlihat tak sabar."

Dan Hinata kembali, sekali lagi, mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di dalam mobil milik Sasuke yang masih terparkir diam di pelataran parkir tempat Hinata bekerja. Sudah 10 menit berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda Sasuke yang berniat untuk menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jika kau masih ingin berdiam diri di sini, aku akan memanggil taksi dan pulang sendiri." Hinata akhirnya berkata. Ia melirik ke samping, menanti reaksi Sasuke.

Pria itu hanya mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya pada kemudi mobil sebagai jawaban. Merasa percuma berbicara dengan pria itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap turun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Satu kaki Hinata telah menapak ke jalan, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Pulang. Aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk tidur di pelataran parkir."

"Tutup kembali pintunya." Sasuke berkata datar dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Hinata mendelik sebelum akhirnya mengatur kembali posisi duduknya dan membanting pintu mobil hingga tertutup. Kalaupun Sasuke menyadari sikap bar-barnya malam ini , pria itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Baguslah, Hinata juga sama sekali tak tertarik untuk berdebat dengannya.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Masing-masing disibukkan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Untuk Hinata, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya mempertahankan pekerjaannya dengan situasinya sekarang. Jika ia mendapatkan giliran kerja malam hari seperti tadi, apa mungkin Sasuke akan terus mengantarnya?

Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Mereka sudah harus bersama-sama di rumah. Jika di tempat kerja pun mereka masih harus terus bersama, Hinata bisa merasa gila. Ia membutuhkan ruangnya sendiri. Dan ia hanya bisa mendapatkan itu di tempat kerjanya.

"Berniat menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa temanmu mengira aku kekasihmu?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk mencerna bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menanyakan itu padanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Huh?"

Sasuke sama sekali tak terpancing, dan ia pun sama sekali tak berniat mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Hinata mencibir. "Mana aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak memiliki kecakapan untuk mengetahui alasan seseorang melakukan sesuatu."

"Dia memanggilku kekasihmu." Sasuke menekankan sekali lagi. "Apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu?"

Hinata mengurut pelipisnya, mendadak merasa pening. "Apakah kau selalu harus menemukan alasan di setiap tindakan?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau penasaran dan begitu ingin tahu jawabannya, mengapa tidak sekalian kau putar balik mobil ini dan tanya langsung pada orangnya."

"Dia temanmu."

Hinata memandangnya. "Lalu? Bukan berarti aku tahu segala maksud ucapannya." Katanya. Ia lalu memicingkan matanya. "Begitu pentingkah bagimu untuk tahu jawabannya? Kalau begitu, baik. Kita coba analisa. Kau datang bersamaku malam hari. Meskipun kau tahu keputusan terbaik adalah segera pergi dari tempat itu, kau malah mendudukkan bokongmu ke kursi tamu, dan ikut memesan minuman layaknya pengunjung lain. Kau menghabiskan sebagian waktumu untuk mengamatiku ketika aku sedang bersama Naruto tadi. Kau—"

"─ah! Jadi si blondie tadi bernama Naruto. Siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

Hinata mendelik. "Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" ujarnya singkat.

Sasuke menginjak rem ketika mereka berada di perempatan lampu merah. Ia menoleh.

"Perlu kuingatkan bahwa kita terikat dalam wasiat dan kesepakatan yang mengikat di dalamnya. Jadi apapun yang berpotensi menggagalkan usaha kita, jelas menjadi urusanku _, Nona_."

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Naruto berpotensi menggagalkan …?" bisiknya. "Kau sudah gila. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun."

"Dan akan terus seperti itu."

Cara Sasuke mengatakan itu membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang bersamanya saat ini sama sekali tak tak mempercayainya.

"Naruto tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku. Kau tak usah khawatir."

"Aku tak khawatir." Sasuke membalas omongan Hinata dengan datar. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu karena setiap tindakan yang kau ambil bisa mempengaruhi hasil akhir dari wasiat kakek. Dan aku sama sekali tak berniat terlibat dalam kekacauan yang bisa menggagalkan pengorbananku."

Hinata menahan lidahnya untuk tak melontarkan kata makian tepat ke muka Sasuke. Pria itu dan arogansinya yang setinggi langit benar-benar membuat nafas Hinata terasa sesak. Bagaimana mungkin Madara dengan teganya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama pria ini dan tak kehilangan kewarasannya.

Dipikir lagi, ini adalah kesalahan. Ya, ini jelas suatu kesalahan. Menyetujui persyaratan itu jelas kebodohan terbesar yang dilakukan Hinata. Kenapa ia harus melibatkan dirinya dalam percekcokan keluarga mengenai masalah warisan. Uang yang didapatkannya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kesehatan mentalnya yang terancam terganggu jika ia terus-terusan berada di dekat pria semacam Uchiha Sasuke.

Masih belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran.

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Hinata hanya samar-samar mendengar pria itu berbicara. Ia sedang disibukkan dengan perdebatan kecil yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Antara berhenti, atau meneruskan kegilaan yang telah dilakoninya ini. Ia sama sekali tak berhutang apapun kepada Madara. Ia tak memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam keinginan terakhir pria renta itu. Ia bisa mundur kapanpun.

Tetapi, pria renta itulah tempatnya berbagi dan bernaung selama ini. Hinata memang tak memiliki hutang apapun kepadanya, tapi ia juga bukan wanita yang tak tahu caranya berterimakasih. Dan semakin dipikirkan, pada akhirnya Hinata akan semakin merasa bersalah karena mempertimbangkan ingin mundur.

Meski begitu, Madara- _san_ pasti memahami kalau tak seorangpun akan sanggup jika berdekatan dengan gelembungan ego terus-menerus., Hinata berpikir. Ia mengamati sekitarnya, dan terperangah kaget mengetahui bahwa mereka telah memasuki pelataran parkir rumah.

"Kau tahu," ia akhirnya menatap Sasuke langsung ke matanya ketika pria itu selesai mematikan mesin mobil dan memberi Hinata seluruh fokusnya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu berlaku dua arah."

"Masudmu?"

"Kekasihmu tak boleh tahu tentang wasiat Kakek Madara." Jawab Hinata blak-blakan, dan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang ingin menyampaikan sanggahannya. "Aku tak peduli seberapa pintar kekasihmu, seberapa _trustworthy_ nya dia, dia tetap tak boleh tahu. Peraturan adalah peraturan, Uchiha."

"Aku tak harus mendengarkanmu." Sasuke mendengus dan membuka pintu mobil lalu turun.

Hinata mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ikut bergegas keluar dari mobil dan mengejar pria itu. "Jadi maksudmu pacarku tak boleh tahu tentang wasiat itu, tapi tidak dengan pacarmu? Pernahkah seseorang mengatakan padamu tentang tidak adilnya dirimu?"

Sasuke menekan remote untuk mengunci mobilnya. "Pacarku adalah seseorang yang bisa menjaga mulutnya, berbeda dengan blondiemu."

"Namanya Naruto. Dan dia jelas seseorang yang bisa kupercaya."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tapi bisakah dia menjaga mulutnya, _Nona_?" ia melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Dia pria ceria yang jelas suka berbicara. Dan kau tahu, orang-orang seperti itu sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya dengan rahasia. Kau tak tahu kapan mereka akan kelepasan, dan membuat apa yang seharusnya rahasia menjadi konsumsi publik."

Hanya kontrol diri yang luar biasalah yang membuat Hinata tak mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke pipi pria itu. "Berbicara berdasarkan pengalaman, _Uchiha_?" sindirnya. Ia lalu mendelik. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau membutuhkan bantuanku di sini. Hal paling mudah yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjaga mulutmu. Apa kau pikir aku tak akan mampu melangkah pergi begitu saja? Aku bisa. Ingatkan itu dalam kepala pintarmu!"

Dan Hinata pun membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi. Jika pria itu berpikir bahwa Hinata takut kehilangan harta atau apapun bagian yang dijanjikan Madara dalam surat wasiat itu, pria itu salah besar. Ia mampu hidup pas-pasan selama ini dan tak pernah mengeluh. Ia tak akan merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dari awal.

Melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Hinata membanting pintu depan hingga tertutup. Ia capek dan membutuhkan istirahat. Namun dengan emosinya yang sedang naik seperti ini, ia pasti hanya akan bolak-balik di tempat tidur dengan resah tanpa mampu terlelap. Mengumpat pelan, Hinata mengubah destinasinya menuju dapur.

Suasananya sepi. Hinata melirik jam di dinding, dan menghela nafas menyadari bahwa sekarang telah lebih dari tengah malam. Ia harusnya menjaga sikapnya dan meminimalisir bunyi yang bisa ia timbulkan, bukannya malah berusaha membanting setiap barang yang bertemu kontak dengannya. Meletakkan tasnya ke atas _counter_ meja dapur, ia lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu.

Ia baru saja akan menikmati secangkir susu hangat yang telah ia panaskan ketika sebuah suara bernada datar menginterupsinya.

"Kau benar. Menyetujui keinginan terakhir surat wasiat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia tak berminat terlibat pertengkaran lagi. Biarkan saja pria itu mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan.

"Belum ada satu minggu kita tinggal bersama, kita pasti sudah akan membunuh satu sama lain."

Ah, dia benar, Hinata mengakui. Tak terhitung berapa kali Hinata membayangkan akan sangat menyenangkan menutup wajah pria itu dengan bantal dan membuatnya tak bernafas semenjak resmi pindah ke rumah ini.

"Karena itu kita harus membicarakan aturan tinggal bersama."

Hinata menoleh, satu alis terangkat. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal itu dari awal jika kau lupa."

"Dan itu tak cukup. Harus ada saksi sehingga membuat aturan itu lebih mengikat …"

"Dan kau berpendapat bahwa itu lebih baik jika kita lakukan sekarang." Hinata berkata datar. "Jika kau tak sadar, semua orang di rumah ini sedang terlelap tidur. Apakah egomu memang setinggi itu sehingga kau sama sekali tak mengerti arti kata toleransi? Dokter macam apa kau ini …"

"Jangan menyangkut-pautkan pekerjaanku dalam masalah ini." Sasuke membalas cepat. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hinata. "Dan lebih cepat kita menyelesaikan masalah ini, lebih baik."

"Masalah apa?" Hinata balik menantang. "Kita tinggal bersama, oke. Bagian mana dari kalimat jangan mencampuri urusan masing-masing yang tidak kau mengerti, Uchiha? Dan lebih dari itu, kau berani menyindir temanku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa dipercaya. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Dan apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kau tahu, berdebat denganmu sama sekali tak sepadan dengan kehilangan waktu tidurku."

Ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Kursi terdorong ke belakang menimbulkan bunyi berderit di ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Selamat malam." Katanya dan berlalu pergi.

Hinata merasa sudah cukup muak berurusan dengan pria itu untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Karin mengerutkan keningnya sewaktu mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di dapur menikmati secangkir kopi hitam kental dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Jas dokternya tersampir di kursi. " _Trouble in paradise_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus, mengamati wanita itu dengan lincah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. 'Setidaknya kau bisa berpura-pura bahwa kau terlihat sedih atau prihatin jika itu memang terjadi padaku."

"Kau membenci simpati." Karin menjawab santai dan memecahkan telur ke dalam mangkuk kaca sebelum mengocoknya. "Lagipula kurasa bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ia berhenti sesaat sebelum tersenyum ceria memandang Sasuke. "Dan sekedar informasi, jika memang kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, aku ─tentu saja─ akan menjadi orang pertama yang bergembira tentang itu."

"Cih."

"Mana Hinata? Dia belum bangun?"

Sasuke berpura-pura tak mendengar omongan wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan tabletnya dan sibuk membaca _mail_ baru yang masuk. Mata Karin mendadak menyipit curiga melihat Sasuke yang berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Spatula di satu tangan, dan tangan lain di pinggang, Karin mengangkat alisnya. "Sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bahkan tanpa kehadiran orangnya pun, gadis itu mampu menimbulkan masalah untuknya. Ia bahkan mampu membuat Karin berbalik arah dan menyerangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Sasuke meletakkan tabletnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Menurutmu?" Karin bertanya balik, menantangnya.

Dan sebelum Sasuke mampu membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri ─karena ia merasa sudah cukup lama diam dan membiarkan wanita itu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri─ sumber masalahnya pagi ini masuk bergabung ke dapur, dan berlalu ke _counter_ untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Karin- _san_." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu pagi ini?"

Karin tersenyum cerah dan menggeleng. "Aku hampir selesai membuat sarapan pagi untuk kita. Duduk bergabung saja dengan Sasuke."

"Tak apa." Hinata menolak dengan halus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku lebih nyaman duduk di sini."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarkan penolakan terang-terangan itu. Kelihatannya gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat menutupi ketegangan di antara mereka. Baik. Kalau begitu ia juga tak akan berpura-pura tak ada masalah di antara mereka.

"Takut?" sindirnya.

Hinata melirik ke arahnya untuk kali pertama pagi itu. "Hanya meminimalisir kemungkinan aku tertular sifat angkuhmu." Jawabnya datar. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya sewaktu mendapati wanita berkacamata itu sedang memandangi ia dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau tahu, beberapa wanita malah beranggapan bahwa itu adalah salah satu daya tarikku."

Karin berdehem dan mendadak sibuk dengan telur gulungnya ketika Sasuke melemparkan pandangan mengingatkan ke arahnya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cangkir di tangannya berhenti sebelum sampai ke bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan sifat angkuh menjadi satu kebanggaan. Otakmu jelas sudah rusak." Katanya sambil meetakkan cangkirnya. "Apa kau yakin pasien-pasienmu akan bisa sembuh total jika ditangani olehmu?"

"Ketidakpercayaanmu akan kemampuanku sungguh menggelikan. Kau mengatakan itu hanya karena aku bangga akan sifatku?" Sasuke tertawa geli. " _Nona_ , lain kali tolong cek latar belakang orang yang ingin kau sindir terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang mereka."

Hinata meletakkan cangkirnya dengan keras, dan Karin mengerang kecil namun tetap diam tak memprotes. Ia memandang cangkir itu dengan sayang.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Rasanya tidak enak, bukan? Mendengarkan orang lain mengambil kesimpulan tentang dirimu tanpa alasan atau dasar. Dan meski kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa omongan orang lain, paling tidak, kau tak perlu memberikan orang lain nasehat yang jelas kau sendiri tak mampu lakukan."

"Teruskan." Sasuke berkata kalem, seolah sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan omongan Hinata. "Tak usah ditahan, aku yakin masih banyak yang ingin kau katakan."

Dan ketenangan Sasuke semakin menyulut kemarahan Hinata.

"Oh baik!" Hinata berdiri mendadak dari kursinya. Ia mendelik. "Akan aku katakan. Kau adalah pria paling egois, angkuh dan seenaknya sendiri yang pernah kukenal. Kau tak ingin aku menceritakan tentang kejadian yang aku alami sekarang ─terjebak dalam wasiat yang mengikat ini─ pada orang lain, tapi kau sendiri tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada dirimu. Dan itu hanya karena kau melihat Naruto sebagai orang yang tak bisa dipercaya."

Bukan berarti Hinata memiliki keinginan untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto, tapi ini lebih karena ketidakadilan Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk bercerita tentang posisinya sekarang pada seseorang.

Karin meletakkan mangkuk nasi di meja, lalu berdehem. "Um, aku tak tahu siapa Naruto, tapi kupikir Sasuke benar untuk melarangmu bercerita dengan orang lain, Hinata. Jumlah harta yang dipertaruhkan dalam surat wasiat itu sama sekali tak main-main. Dan sudah jelas ada beberapa pihak yang akan diuntungkan seumpama kalian gagal."

Hinata melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Karin dengan begitu cepatnya. "Kalau begitu suruh dia untuk menutup mulutnya dan tak mengatakan apapun pada kekasihnya. Aku tak akan meributkan masalah kecil jika aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil. Tapi Tuan Oh-AKu-Lebih-Baik-Dari-Kalian ini sama sekali tak mengerti maksudku."

"Sasuke …" Karin memulai.

"─aku percaya pada kekasihku." Sasuke memandangnya dengan keyakinan tak mendengus, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, dan Sasuke untuk sesaat memandanginya dalam tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dan Madara _-san_ mengharapkanku untuk hidup bersama dengan orang ini selama 3 bulan? Dia meminta terlalu banyak dariku."

"Hinata …" Karin kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian di tengah-tengah dapur. Seperti inikah rasanya merasa nyaris putus asa?, Karin berpikir sambil melepas apronnya.

"Dan aku tidak." Hinata membalas ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Posisi kita sama. Aku tak percaya pada kekasihmu, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama sesuai dengan ucapanmu sendiri? Merasa terlalu pintar untuk bisa dikelabui orang lain?"

"Dan kau bisa mengatakan itu meski kau belum bertemu dengan wanitaku?" Sasuke mengabaikan dengusan Karin yang terdengar jelas ketika wanita itu meletakkan mangkuk miso sup untuknya dengan keras. "Setidaknya aku sudah melihat blondie itu semalam, dan bisa mengambil kesimpulan."

"Semalam?" Karin memotong.

Hinata mengabaikannya. "Memangnya apa kau ini? Profiler?" katanya pada Sasuke. "Demi Tuhan, tidakkah kau mendengar dirimu sendiri? Kau mengambil keputusan seenak dirimu, dan mengharapkan orang lain setuju? Jika kau lupa, kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan perlu kuingatkan, bukan aku yang memohon untuk terlibat dalam situasi ini." Ia berjalan menuju pintu penghubung dapur.

Karin bergegas mendekati Hinata dan menahan lengan gadis itu. "Kau mau kemana?"

Dengan lembut Hinata melepaskan cengkraman Karin di lengannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mau berada satu ruangan dengan orang sepertinya. Maaf."

Dan Karin hanya mampu terdiam selama beberapa saat di tempatnya. Ia mengurut keningnya, berharap tindakan itu mampu menghilangkan pening yang mendadak menyerang kepalanya. Menarik nafas panjang, ia membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke yang masih santai menghabiskan kopinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi pria brengsek, setidaknya untuk di awal hari, Sasuke?" katanya dan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tepat di hadapan pria itu. "Gadis itu sudah mengalami banyak masalah, dan sikapmu hanya semakin memperpanjang daftarnya."

Sasuke tak menanggapi.

Karin kembali menghela nafas. "Belum satu minggu dan kalian sudah bertengkar seperti ini. Bagaimana kalian bisa melewati tiga bulan tanpa saling membunuh?" ia menggerutu pelan. "Sasuke, apa sulitnya sih menuruti keinginannya. Kita berdua tahu apa yang ia minta merupakan hal yang wajar."

"Berbicara lembut seperti ini sama sekali tak cocok dengan dirimu, Karin."

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingatkan untuk tak terpancing dan membiarkan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja dari masalah yang sedang ia coba selesaikan. Kuatkan hati, begitu ia mengingatkan dirinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku punya kekasih. Dan dia berhak mendapatkan penjelasan mengapa aku tinggal di rumah milik Kakekku, dan bukan di apartemen milikku sendiri. Lagipula, dia juga pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku tinggal bersama dengan seorang wanita asing. Akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan. Aku hanya mencoba menghindari situasi yang merepotkan."

"Kau bisa mengatakan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan wasiat Tuan Madara, dan cukup sampai di situ. Lagipula sejak kapan kau membiarkan seorang wanita mengontrol dirimu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa ini berarti kau akan membiarkannya datang kemari berkunjung sesuka hati?"

Mata Karin secara otomatis menyipit tajam. "Jangan berani-berani ─"

Sasuke mendengus sembari berdiri dan mengambil jas putihnya yang tersampir di kursi. "Bahkan di akhir usianya pun, Kakek tua itu masih mampu membuatku sengsara."

"Itu salah satu hobinya." Karin mengangkat bahu. Lalu raut wajahnya kembali mendadak serius. "Perbaiki sikapmu, Sasuke. Hinata bukan aku, ataupun salah satu wanitamu. Dia berbeda.".

.

.

.

.

Dia berbeda …

Ucapan Karin kembali bergema dalam pikirannya. Dan Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan status pasien yang sedang ia baca. Sialan wanita itu. Di mana loyalitasnya berada. Kenapa ia malah membela gadis yang baru ia kenal dibandingkan dirinya?

Tentu saja Hinata berbeda. Wanita itu keras kepala. Begitu kerasnya hingga Sasuke memiliki keinginan untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya di lehernya, ataupun mencium─

Wooaah! Tunggu sebentar Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengingatkan dirinya. Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan itu. Tidak!

Sasuke melempar status itu ke meja. Sialan. Sarutobi Hinata memang sialan. Bahkan tanpa kehadiran orangnya pun ia mampu mengacaukan pikirannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, raut wajahnya yang mendelik marah ke arahnya pun kembali terbayang.

Sasuke mengerang sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia jelas tak akan mampu berkonsentrasi jika pikirannya terus menerus kembali pada wanita itu dan pertengkaran mereka. Dan ini berarti ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertikaian mereka sesegera mungkin. Dan mengingat temperamen Hinata yang luar biasa, Sasuke tak yakin ia mampu memenangkan perang di antara mereka berdua tanpa cakaran di tubuhnya.

Ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja bergetar. Dan Sasuke tak bersusah payah menahan umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya sewaktu melihat nama Shikamaru Nara muncul di layar ponselnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke memiliki firasat harinya akan semakin bertambah buruk.

*****To Be Continue*****


End file.
